galaxysedgefandomcom-20200213-history
General Terms and Slang
General Information Terms * Alpha-roids: Steroids, growth hormone, etc. p107 * Armonian Fleece: a type of animal skin that keeps things VERY warm during the worst cold spells. A blanket sized swatch of this cloth can weight sixty lbs., and Aeson Keel can only handle lying beneath one for about fifteen minutes at a time. * Candyship: '''a children’s game. * '''Clap-cylinder: a percussion instrument. p 73 * Constitution of the Republic: the highest law of the Republic’s legal system. * Cybar Spartan: a warbot used to test Skrizz’s battle tactics and endurance aboard the Cybar ship Mother. * Deema: '''a very small unit of currency. * '''Diss-Tech: '''a musical style pioneered by the Hildaarians where each song insults the listener directly. The most popular artists plug in to their listener’s social media and synthesize tailor-made diss tracks specific to the individual. p 302 * '''Dragon: '''The Dragon is a major spiritual tradition on the Sinasian Cluster. Dragon-themed jewelry and designs are very popular there. * '''Exploration: the period after FTL travel through hyperspace was discovered. This was a period of rapid human expansion into the galaxy. * Rep-1: the capitol of the Galactic Republic. The text mentions other names the planet is known by as the House of Reason and Senate choose names to reflect the political climate. Utopion and Tolera are two recent ones p.266. It's generally referred to in the series as Utopion. * Fairness in Combat Committee: Committee in the House of Reason ''that is concerned with battlefield tactics. * '''GFC:' Galactic Fighting Championships. * Gilamine: a powerful narcotic. * Good Lumirian: a helpful stranger * Hendahl Raceways: A sports arena in the core worlds. * House of Reason: the lower house of government in the Republic. * Hyperloop: an underground rapid transit system. The hyperloop system on Demetrion also doubled as a system of public shelters. * Iron Dragoons: an old holofilm. A favorite in Victory Squad. * Kwiss-pop: a form of pop music, popular but generic and “vapid.” p.122 * LFC: 'Legionnaire Fighting Championships. An informal fighting competition among Legion troops aboard the ''Chiasm. Tag team matches were especially popular. * '''Legion:The Galactic Republic Legion. Elite ground assault forces controlled by the Republic. The legion was formed during the Savage Wars, disposed with civilian oversight, and “deployed throughout the galaxy, and turned the tide of the Savage Wars” p.83. * Loop-drummer: a percussion position in a band. p 73 * MCR: Short for Mid-Core Rebels: terrorist organization who oppose the Republic. * Mendella: a musical group. * Parminthian leather: really, REALLY good leather… * Planetary Police: a generic term for any local police department. * Poke-jack: a popular card game. * Psychatrex: a drug that nullifies empathic traces and telepathic influences. It was developed as a way to deal with Savage post-human tech discovered at Base 88. * Republic: the galactic government in the Galaxy’s Edge series. The Galactic Republic government consists of the Senate and the House of Reason. * Republic Armorworks: a corporate entity that builds combat sleds and other heavy armored vehicles for the Republic. * Repub-Tek: '''Agency that designs, updates, and modifies Republic Army gear. * '''Rypian Brandy: ultra-elite liquor, as found in cantinas across the galaxy. * Savage Wars: A period of intense fighting when slower-than light colony ships arrived at worlds already populated by colonists who emigrated on FTL equipped ships. Began roughly two thousand years before the events in Legionnaire. They ended with the creation of the Republic Legion several decades before the events in Legionnaire. * Seamball: a sports game involving a seamed ball, four bag lines, and (one assumes) a bat. * Senate: the upper house of government in the Republic. * Speedlift: an express elevator * S-pop: synth-pop. Sinasian S-pop is a “surreal kind of music entirely dedicated to sounding cute. Every song Keel has ever heard in this style had a singer who ounded as though they’d sucked in a lungful of helium before approaching the microphone.” p 83 * Subaruka Texts: writings of the Zhee poet Numastedies from over three thousand years ago. p 137 * Synth: '''a naturally occurring ore on the planet Hebeer that will take on the properties of any materials it is combined with. Hebeer is the only known source of Synth in the galaxy p 34 * '''Tantor Silk: a very expensive and fine cloth. * Terran Navy Spartans: elite shock troops from the days long before the Republic. * Tyrasian Marble: rare and expensive polished stone. Described in Galactic Outlaws as “grand and opulent.” loc 3756 * Uynora Hall: a high-culture theater p. 33. * Standard: the official language of the Republic. It’s most often spoken as a first or second language. * Standard cycle: a year. * Wingo: '''a criminal gang on Ponterra. They wear black trench coats. '''Slang * Catawampus: '''crooked, screwed up * '''Clint: '''vernacular for “mess with,” “lie to,” etc. E.g., “I won’t clint you. It isn’t easy to suppress the desire to run the show after leading Kill Team Victory for years.” p 5 * Leej or leeje - legionnaire * Parminthian - cold * KTF - Kill them first * '''Kel: Expletive. * Vic - vehicle * '''Niks: '''slang for cigarettes (or their Republic equivalent.) * '''Parminthean: '''super-cool. * Dust - kill, to kill or be killed * Sket - negative exclamation like S%!T? * '''Skipworm: '''twerp, jerk, nothing, nobody, lowlife * Oba - God. * '''Mukk’kas: '''slang for bastard in the expletive sense. * Stages Blazes - Exclamation of pain, ie. Ouch! * Point- Nickname/Term used for a politically appointed officer